


spicy apple curry

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Vore, pred leon, prey raihan, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the tags say it all
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	spicy apple curry

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot better in my head
> 
> i've been working on this on and off for a month. i know i’m gonna regret posting it, but it doesn’t deserve to rot in my files for much longer. not the biggest fan of unaware scenarios but i feel like they fit the best with leon. plus i really wanted to write leon pred but couldn’t write him in the way i liked. 
> 
> so i guess this is a test drabble in the end? who knows. i’ll probably write more pred leon in the future when i have time, i have a couple of drafts that i just don’t know how to end

Raihan usually didn’t mind being Hop’s lab rat sometimes. With the gym challenge over for now and Leon losing his champion status, he really didn’t have much to do except clean up the stadium and take care of his Pokémon. It was fun to mess around with the kid anyway. He was easily excited, learning and trying out new theories and hypotheses he came up with. 

His most recent one was about dynamaxing. Would dynamaxing work on humans, he wondered? When Hop asked Raihan this question— of course— he answered with a resounding _Nope, not possible_. But Hop pressed further, insisting on testing some experiments using the wishing pieces and his Dynamax band.

The gym leader didn’t want to be rude and shut the kid down— especially when he was this excited over it,— so he let him indulge in his theory. Letting Hop wrap the suspicious wires his Dynamax band, he was hooked up to a capsule with a wishing piece inside.

“‘S not possible, mate. Didn’t they teach you this in primary?” Raihan raised a brow, looking down at his hooked up Dynamax band.

“No one has ever tried it, though! Imagine if humans could Dynamax!” Hop exclaimed, making motions with his arms excitedly. “We’d be  _huge_ !” 

Raihan chuffed, shaking his head. “Alright, have your fun. But I told you. Don’t be upset when it doesn’t work.”

And with a flick of a button, his argument was shut down. The wires shook with energy, red steam escaping through the capsule and into his Dynamax band. A loud hissing noise filled the room, startling the both of them. Hop scrambled to turn off the machine, but it didn’t budge. It continued, Raihan’s poor band beginning to vibrate with intensity as the power destroyed it.

With a bright white flash, a loud ripping noise was heard. The light enveloped Raihan’s body and he fell to the ground onto his knees. Hop could only watch in shock. It was like watching a Pokémon revert from their Dynamax state, only Raihan wasn’t Dynamaxed in the slightest.

After a few seconds, the light finally dimmed out, and Raihan lay on his knees buckled over, a mere four inches tall on the ground. He took a moment to compose himself before standing up and looking at the now giant shoes in front of him. His eyes trailed up, and there stood Hop towering over him. 

It was honestly embarrassing. He wasn’t used to the feeling of people looming over him; I mean, how could he be? He was usually the one towering over his friends. 

And of course, Hop freaked out, extremely apologetic of what he’d just done. He picked him and set the dragon gym leader onto his palm, crying as he tried his best to console the kid. 

Raihan wasn’t mad in the slightest. He was just shocked. After a long chat with Sonia and a few more probing, they confirmed it would only last a couple of hours thankfully, just like a normal Dynamax would outside of battle. Around ten hours, to be exact. He dreaded those ten hours ahead of him—but at the same time,—he was thankful that it wasn’t longer. 

Hop decided to let him roam free around his house. His parents weren’t home, anyway, so there was no danger of being stepped on or injured. They wouldn’t be home for the rest of the week, being that they were on vacation to Alola. It was better than staying alone in the research center, especially with Sonia’s curious Yamper mistaking him for a chew toy twice in the span of an hour. 

Though, it was nice of Hop to fix him a plate of spicy apple curry before he left him alone in his house. He was starving, forgetting to grab breakfast that morning before he left to visit Hop and Sonia. Napkins were set out near the sides since he’d obviously have to end up eating with his hands. 

He climbed up onto the plate with a bit of effort, sitting down on the rim of the glass. It was a pretty fancy plate as well, he noticed. And a big one at that, though it could just be him mistaking it being bigger than normal with his current size. Floral patterns were designed onto the glass, resembling a foreign flower lei Pokémon from the Alola region that he couldn’t quite put his finger on due to being non-native to Galar. Along the flowers were a few Bellossom’s dancing, and hearts along with it. 

It was definitely a pretty plate, though his attention was focused on the massive scoop of curry in front of him. It steamed off slightly from the heat of the food, basically sparkling in the natural light of the home. The rice was basically cooked to perfection, and the curry sauce had an almost defeaning smell of spice to it. The apple slides that were cooked into it gave it a sweet smelling pang. The gym leader’s mouth watered at the sight, his stomach grumbling. It HAD to be at least Charizard class at that point. Hop definitely made a mean curry, if it looked this good.

With that, he began to completely gorge himself of the delicious curry before him. And he was definitely right with his observation. The spice overwhelmed his tastebuds as he chewed, licking his lips and going for more. 

Eventually, he became full. Though there was still an entire plate’s worth of curry in front of him, he felt like if he even tried to eat just a bit more, he’d explode. He laid down on the rice before him, humming at his satisfied stomach.

Raihan soon began to doze off before a loud sound of a door shutting echoed through the house. Jumping up to his feet, he looked around. Faint noises of someone walking up the stairs were heard. Seemed like someone ended up coming home. Probably Hop.

He walked forward, trying to climb off the plate. With bad luck, he ended up slipping on the curry sauce, landing face down into it. The gym leader yelped, spluttering as the sauce now covered his entire face and torso. Oh Arceus, this wasn’t good. He desperately tried to get up again, but the sauce made his body heavy, struggling to get onto his feet again. He had to embarrassingly lay in the curry, wiping his face clean with his already stained jacket. That was going to be insanely costly to clean. 

Whoever was in the house strode back downstairs, now walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Raihan could only make out a flash of purple hair before it was out of his sight. It had to be Hop, right? Who else would be home right now?

The gym leader decided to focus on getting out of the food. He could deal with Hop later. He kicked his legs, getting up onto his knees. With a shaky sigh, he got up. Sauce dripped off his clothes, the stench of spice sticking to him like glue. He took a step forward, and his legs sunk into the flavoring. Shocked, he fell over again, this time falling deeper into the food. It overwhelmed him, sticking him to the rice and fruit. Raihan spluttered, coughing. Like his situation couldn't already get worse, it did. Now he was definitely stuck.

Footsteps were heard, getting closer and closer with each step. A loud, familiar hum was heard from above him. He strained up to look, and his heart dropped.

Leon towered over him, staring at the food on the plate. He seemed to not notice him, however. ”Why would Hop just leave a perfectly good plate of curry here?” He thought out-loud, furrowing his brows. His hand hovered above the plate of food for a quick moment, noticing the warmth that still radiated from it. “‘S fresh too. Weird.” 

The former champion strode around his house, searching for a spoon in the cluttered drawers. Once found, he sat down in front of the plate, licking his lips. Well, if Hop wasn't gonna eat it, he might as well, right? 

He dragged the spoon through the curry, picking up as much as the sauce, rice and fruit as possible before popping it in his mouth. He immediately relished in the amazing flavor, humming. Hop definitely must’ve gotten better at making food when he was doing his gym challenge, because this was delicious! He continued to take fruitful bites, enjoying the mix of spice and sweetness that the dish offered. 

The gym leader yelped as his world shifted, scooped up like nothing. Oh thank Arceus. Leon must’ve saw him and freed him, right? He shook his head as his world tilted, looking up. He would’ve never expected what he saw.

Lips, teeth, tongue, then darkness. It was like a blur, and his heart sank. He was inserted into a dark cavern like it was nothing, falling onto something soft and plush underneath him along with the mix of rice and sauce. It immediately went to work, Raihan panicking in the almost pitch black dark of what he assumed to be Leon’s mouth. He was tossed around, teeth easily grinding the food into nothing. The gym leader flailed, somehow managing to avoid the massive ring of teeth. 

Raihan’s surroundings went still for a split second before he heard a sickening gulp around him. The mix of curry and saliva immediately dragged him down, not even giving him a moment to struggle. A few swallows, and he was gone. Dragged down into the depths of his coveted rival’s body with ease. 

On the outside, Leon was doing fine for the most part. As he scarfed down the curry infront of him, he slightly coughed at a piece that was a bit too big for his throat to handle. Figuring it was just a big piece of apple he didn’t chew well enough, he got up, heading to the fridge.

Raihan plummeted face first into a disgusting goop of curry. Struggling for a moment, he got up. His clothes were beyond saving at this point. Soaked to hell with saliva, curry and now stomach acid? Immediately he noticed the blistering heat, the gym leader couldn’t help but slightly gag at his surroundings. At least the smell wasn’t awful. It mostly just smelled of the spicy curry sauce and a faint tarty smell from the apples, thankfully for him. Though he did _not_ want to stick around for much longer. The stir of food around him began to digest away with every passing second. He feared he’d join it if he wasn’t quick enough.

Raihan began to kick at the constricting walls around him, yelling out. As if on cue, a wave of ice-cold liquid splashed over his head. He yelped, the cold combining with the heat creating an extremely unpleasant sensation. With every gulp he heard from above, more liquid—he was guessing it was water— would splash over his head. It couldn’t get any worse, could it?

He tried once again with his tactic. He called out Leon’s name while making himself known. Kicking, punching, thrashing— _anything_ he could do— against the slimy walls. All he received was gurgles in return from the stomach. 

Leon was completely clueless of what was going on inside him, though he did feel strangely full all of the sudden. And his stomach kept going on, loud noises echoing throughout the room. The former champion huffed, leisurely climbing up the stairs and back up to his room. He decided to shut the Battle Tower early today, it was the only reason he was actually home. And he wasn’t gonna let it go to waste. He was going to take a well deserved nap after his meal. He’s been losing too much sleep as of late, anyways. The Battle Tower seemed to work him to death more then his days as champion. 

He happily laid down on his bed, sighing. His stomach still continued to make noises even through all of this. Whatever he ate must’ve really taken a number on him, huh?

From inside, Raihan was still trapped. His efforts seemed to be in vain. Leon couldn’t hear him. He’d have to wait for Hop, hopefully. And even then, would they even connect the dots? He’d hope to Arceus above that they would.

It seemed like he wasn’t being digested, though. It was a damn relief. He really didn’t want to die like that. Probably something to do with the Dynamax phenomenon, he figured. It was probably why it was physically impossible for Dynamaxed Pokémon to physically harm humans, no matter what. Even getting stepped on by one resulted in nothing except a few bruises. The stomach around him churned in confusion, unsure what to do with the mass. As he laid still, all he could hear is the soft bumping of Leon’s heart above him and the soft gurgles and groans from around him. It was oddly comforting in a way, being this close to his friend and rival. As disgusting as it was. 

If he ever made it out of this alive, he’d be sure to kick Leon’s ass for doing this to him. Even if it was unintentional.

As Leon eventually nodded off after a while, Raihan couldn’t help but follow in his footsteps. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. His hope was placed in Hop, who promised he would check on him as soon as he finished his research for the day and Sonia let him go. The heat and rhythmic pumping around him began to lull him to sleep, shutting his eyes and letting the warmth embrace him.


End file.
